Late Night Sex Ambreigns
by thehoundsofjustice
Summary: Just a sex scene I did for my newest ship. (yes i know im late in shipping these two, shuddup.)


The two men barely let the door close behind them as Joe pushed Jon up against the wall, literally tearing his shirt in half and letting dangle off the younger man's body. Lips pressed hard against Jon's own, Joe unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with a rough tug, grabbing the other man's length before pulling their mouths away. "You want me, baby boy?"

"God, yes.." Jon was breathless, body starting the feel the affects of not having Joe inside of him for the last two weeks. Work kept them busy, but now with the few days they had off? Jon was planning to not let the tattooed man's length leave his body for one second. "P-please, Joe.. Please, fuck me.."

Pulling away, Joe grabbed Jon and turned him around, pushing him face first against the wall, one hand gripping his hair tightly and pushing his head back. "You been a good boy?"

"Y-yes, sir.. A v-very good boy.. God, please.."

"Mm.. No one else has been in this ass, right?"

Shaking his head, Jon let out a pathetic moan, nails scratching at the walls as he felt one of Joe's large hands slide over his bare ass. "No.. Never, baby.. Yours.. All fucking yours. Please.."

With a smirk, Joe leaned in to press his lips against Jon's shoulder, free hand peeling off the bits of fabric that were left from the younger man's shirt. His other hand found its way to Jon's entrance, pushing throw the unclenched cheeks and rubbed his lover's hole with longing. His length pressed against his jeans making him moan against Jon's skin, but he held back the want to lose control and put them both out of their misery.  
Forehead pressed against the wall, back arched against Joe's touch, Jon moaned and plead to be taken, knees weak and threatening to buckle as hands scrambled against the wall to find something to support himself on. It was crazy how lustful his teammate got him, even with a simple glare or smirk, but like this? Jon was out of his mind- completely unable to think or act like an adult, his teenage craving boiling up again for the need he had for Joe. He screamed out in surprise when Joe's hand smacked hard against his cheeks and pulled the contact against his entrance away, walking deeper into the hotel room as he stripped out of his clothes.  
"You know what to do." Joe said simply, walking over to the couch, now naked, as sat in the middle, legs spread out and arms across the back of the furniture.

Jon automatically sunk to his knees after kicking off his shoes and jeans, hands clawing at the ground as he crawled over to his lover slowly. As he reach Joe, his hands slide up the other's firm legs and thighs, gripping at them for support as he leaned up to slide his tongue over the bigger man's balls, moaning against them. Trailing up to the thick shaft, Jon wasted no time in swirling his wet muscle around the hardened flesh before sinking his mouth over it, taking as much as he could.

Joe always knew when Jon was holding back, though, which made him bring one hand to the back to the blond's head and push his mouth down further around his thickness. Hips rolling as moans fell from his lips, Joe mercilessly let the tip of him hit against the back of Jon's throat, loving the choking sounds coming from the younger man. "Take that dick like a pro, baby.. Come on."

Jon whined and moaned, eyes tearing up as he sucked his lover's thick length. He loved every inch of Joe's length and choking on it wasn't an issue for him.. He took what he could from the older man, believing that Joe will find better soon and take this beautiful piece of flesh from him. As he felt Joe's hand loosen the grip on his head, Jon pulled back with a loud pop, tongue swirling around the length one more before wrapping a hand around it and stroking the older man. Spitting on the tip then letting his tongue run over the slit of him, blue innocent eyes lifted to watch Joe's face contort into an expression of sheer pleasure as he tried to hold back the moans building up in his throat.

Joe gripped Jon's hair again and pulled him up into a deep kiss, tongue sliding into the younger man's mouth as moans passed between them before Joe pulled away again. Jon turned and let Joe guide him, strong hands gripping his hips and pulling him down. The blond reached down to grip Joe's length and helped guide it to his quivering hole, moaning loudly as the tip of him pressed lightly against his entrance. But Joe planned on teasing him for a while longer, not letting Jon sit just yet as he continued to rub the tip of him over the younger man's quivering hole and down to rub against his balls and retracing his trail.

"B-baby, please.. Please.. don't tease.."

"Ssh, baby boy.. You'll get what you need soon enough." He leaned up to press his lips lightly against Jon's neck before rubbing his lip up to the shell of the younger man's ear. "How bad to you want me?"

"S-so damn bad, please.."

"Mm.. how hard?"

Jon closed his eyes, a strong shiver rolling down his spine. "As h-hard as you please, sir.."

Another smirk played across Joe's features before he laid back against the couch and bucked his hips up roughly, slamming hard within Jon's tight walls. A wail came from the younger man as he threw his head back and clawed at Joe's thighs, walls clenching tight around the older man's hard flesh as it pressed directly against his sweet spot with no trouble. Pressing a hand against his back, Joe pushed Jon forward before gripping his hips and continued to slam within the younger man mercilessly, barely giving him enough time to adjust.  
The pain and pleasure coursing through his body is what Jon craved and he found himself rolling his hips back against the pleasured abuse provided by Joe's thick member, wanting more- so much more. Screams and moans, whimpers and whine fell from his lips pathetically and unashamedly as he yelled out Joe's name, mixed with Master and baby and everything in between. Toes curling against the plush carpet, he reached for his aching length but was denied the pleasure as Joe grabbed his hands and pinned them against his back. The harsh sound of their skin colliding filled the air and mixed in with Jon's yells and Joe's moans that they were sure the neighbors would hear all the ruckus- but were too deep in the lust to care.

It wasn't before long that Joe was shifting their positions, Jon's hands still pinned against his back as he pushed the blond's face into the mattress, bending him over. Pounding him roughly from behind, the couch sliding and slamming against the wall, Jon took every thrust even though his walls were tender and begging for air. The degrading names fell from Joe's lips only made Jon moan more, only made him arch his back more and lift his ass more for the man he loved, the man he wanted to please more than anything in the world.

Thick substance coated his tender walls not too long later as Joe came hard, the tattooed man's body shaking from the release as he continued to roll his hips to ride out his climax. Still gripping Jon's wrists, he moved the blond's arms to press them against the back of the couch until he was done and slowly pulled out of him with a final moan. "Goddamn.. this ass is beautiful.." He muttered before sinking to his knees with a warning for Jon not to move his hands. Gripping at the thick reddened cheeks, Joe spread them apart and groaned as his cum spilled from his lover's abused hole, kissing and biting lightly at his skin. Only then did he reach down to wrap a strong hand around Jon's length and stroked him lightly, but barely had to do much as the younger back bucked his hips and came with a shuddering moan.  
Falling against the couch, Jon wiped the sweat on his forehead as he tried to regain his breath and sanity, body still at a high from the pleasured abuse. "God, you're perfect.."

Joe smirked and nodded, leaning forehead to kiss his lover's lips. "I know.. Why don't you get that sexy ass in bed so we can go for round two?"

Jon opened his eyes, already feeling recharged as he sprinted to the bed, wanting to keep his promise about having the man inside of him for as long as possible.


End file.
